It has been known to improve the connection between a bump and a pad by mounting a device chip on a substrate with use of bumps with different sizes as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-41760 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1). It has been known to eliminate the need for highly precise position control of a mounting machine by providing large solder bumps at four corners of a device chip as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-111771 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2).